Tobira no Mukou E
by DreamStar14
Summary: Toushirou and Ami are in a completely different world than their own. The only way to get back is with the Philosopher's Stone. On the way, the two learn that obtaining the Stone is harder than it looks, not even adding the fact that the Stone they're looking for may be under their very noses.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

A/N: Hello, people. This is yet another crossover that I've been hoping to start for a long time. It is FMA and my Bleach Series, Lost and Found. Please read that story before you read this one please. This actually takes place after the next arc after I finish the one I'm currently working on, so **Beware: this might have spoilers for that next L&F arc.**

This also follows/takes place in the first FMA series. So brush up on your first series FMA knowledge.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Bleach. I only own Ami and half the plot at this point.

~1~1~1~1~

_Opening Theme: Asterisk by Orange Range_

**Arc 1: The Beginning Arc**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

He hit the hard ground headfirst. He sat up immediately and rubbed his head. His aqua blue eyes were swimming with various emotions mixed together.

He was confused. Where the hell was he? What was he doing here? Why was he here? Was he still in soul Society?

He was worried. Where was his sister? Was she still back in Soul Society? Was she safe?

And he was angry. Why the hell did Kurotsuchi invent that portal thing anyways? Did he really have to first test the thing out with him?

There were others as well, but those were the main three.

Just then, a few men in blue uniforms ran up to him, talking to him in some strange language. He saw their guns that they were holding, and after figuring that they were either the police or the military, he got frightened. Even though he couldn't understand them, and most likely vice versa, they were probably drawn here by him, and were here to kill him.

Fearing that he was correct, he ran.

The Military Police of Amestris had seen a white-haired kid fall from the sky. As was their duty, they raced up to him with their guns loaded. They asked him where he was from and what his name was, but he didn't answer. Instead, his eyes grew wide when he saw their guns. Then, he got up and ran.

Their eyes grew wide in fear as well when they saw a sword strapped to his back. In fear that he was going to use it, they chased after him. It was their duty to make sure the kid didn't hurt anyone with his sword. They were going to do their job, no matter how fast this kid was.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, for that's who the kid is, saw them chasing him. He jumped up high in the air, hoping to find the Senkai Gate up there, as that's where he fell from, but he didn't. He gathered and hardened the reishi from under his feet and stood in the air. He held out his hand.

_"Hadou 33: Shakahou!"_ The red ball of reiatsu hit the street where the MPs were headed. The blast made it impossible for them to see him, and unfortunately, vice versa.

But Toushirou had the advantage. He could sense their spiritual pressure. They were just ordinary humans. They were hiding anything back, at least not to Toushirou.

Colonel Roy Mustang, the one in charge of Eastern Headquarters, for that's where the battle was taking place right now, if you could call it a battle, saw the explosion from his office window. Either the MPs were just having fun, or they were fighting someone stronger than them, most likely an alchemist, judging by the explosion.

"What is going on?" Jean Havoc asked no one in particular.

"A rouge alchemist?" Riza Hawkeye asked the Colonel.

"Maybe," Heymans Breda said.

"It is possible," Kain Fuery said. "What do you think?" He asked Vato Falman, who simply shrugged.

A number of questions went on after this, until Mustang silenced them.

"No, I don't think it's an Alchemist. It's someone stronger," Mustang said. "Team, let's move out!"

"Right!"

When the smoke cleared, Toushirou saw someone else. He could sense that his spiritual pressure was stronger than these MPs. Toushirou let himself fall from his sky perch and landed gracefully on his feet in from of this man.

The man, who had black hair and dark blue eyes with a white glove with a weird symbol on his right hand, spoke.

"Colonel Roy Mustang," was all he said, because this kid didn't look like he was from Amestris.

Toushirou figured that what he said must've been his name. So he did the same.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Mustang was right. The other military members, the MPs and Roy's team, nearly fell over in shock. Toushirou's voice was heavily accented with a language not known anywhere in this world.

"That's why he didn't answer us," an MP said.

"Because he couldn't understand us," another said.

Toushirou wordlessly readied another kidou. A bad vibe was coming from this Colonel.

Mustang snapped, hoping to take away this kid's will to fight.

Toushirou jumped away in shock and fright. He didn't want to be taken in by these people. But fire just came from his fingers when he snapped. Even though he was from the Soul Society, that kind of power was unheard of. Unless it was some type of kidou.

"Colonel," Hawkeye stepped forward with her gun out and loaded.

"No, Lieutenant," Mustang stopped her. "This is going to be a hard one."

"But, Colonel, he has a sword," Havoc said.

"And I have a gun. What's your point?" Mustang countered.

"A sword can pierce right through your heart," Fuery said.

"And so can a gun," Mustang countered again. Without another word, he snapped again.

Toushirou jumped up right in the air and threw another kidou at him.

Soon a full-blown battle was on, fire against kidou.

Meanwhile, a girl was running through the city, calling for her brother. She arrived upon the scene of the battle, and was about to go further, but she was stopped by the MPs.

_"Can you understand us, girl?"_

Mysteriously, she could. Somehow, deep down inside, she knew this language. She nodded.

The MPs somehow looked surprised.

"What's your name, girl?" They asked.

"Hitsugaya Ami."

There was a lot of murmur after this. "She has the same first name as the boy."

"Actually, Hitsugaya is our surname. Where I come from, surnames are first, then our given name last."

They nodded, understanding what she was saying, even though her voice was accented too, although not as much as her brother's.

"We're sorry, Miss Hitsugaya, but we're going to have to take you into our custody. If you refuse, we will have to fight you."

Ami held out both wrists to them, inviting them to arrest her gently. They put the cuffs on her.

Ami felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a suit of armor and a blonde-haired, red-coated kid walking beside him.

Toushirou looked over and saw his sister, standing there, arrested and looking sad. A feeling of anger and protectiveness grew inside him.

He yelled at the Military in that foreign language. He only realized that they couldn't understand him until after he finished his sentence.

"What did he say?" Hawkeye asked Ami.

Ami understood perfectly what her brother had just said. "He said, 'Let my little sister go. She has nothing to do with this'," Ami translated this for the blonde-haired woman.

Ami then yelled back at him. It was something like, _"Nii-sama, nigete!"_ which in Japanese is _"Big Brother, run!"_

Toushirou yelled back at her, "No, I won't!" and readied to attack the Colonel again, but the blond-haired kid, who had taken his red coat off and had out some type of sword, stepped in front of the Colonel and blocked Toushirou's blow.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," Toushirou said before the two engaged into a fight.

Ami looked up at the suit of armor. "Hitsugaya Ami," she said, hoping that the armor would say his name too.

"Alphonse Elric," the armor said, nearly making her fall over in shock. The voice sounded like it belonged to a kid.

"I see...you two are brothers..." Ami said. Alphonse nodded.

"You two...are twins?" Al asked.

Ami shook her head. "He's older. I'm younger. We're separated in age by three years."

"He's older. I'm younger. We're separated in age by one year."

Ami smiled. This Alphonse person was not like anyone else. Even though she was now a prisoner of this country's military, Al didn't care. He still talked to her like an old friend.

"Say, does your brother...leap without thinking?" Al asked her, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes."

"Is your brother aggressive? At least, more than you?"

"Yes."

"Do you help more than hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you worry constantly about your brother?"

"Yes."

"Then we're more alike than we think."

Ami looked at the suit of armor, and then she gently smiled.

Al smiled at her, or he tried to. He felt weird, but it was the good weird. He felt like he had just met either his best friend for life or his soul mate. He wanted to so badly smile at her or take of his helmet to reveal his human face to her, but he couldn't. He was merely a soul bound to a suit of armor.

After a surprisingly short fight, Edward had Toushirou pinned to the ground, but both had their sharp-pointed weapons pointed each other's throats. Both Ami and Al were worried sick. Would they finish each other off? Or would they spare the other?

To both Ami and Al's relief, Ed got off of Toushirou, but let the MPs arrest him.

Ami was disappointed in her brother. He could've ran off and save himself, and then after forging his own army, taken on the military to save her. However, he didn't.

Toushirou and Ami didn't talk to each other until that night in the holding cell in Eastern Headquarters.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Ami asked him.

"Why did you let yourself get caught that easily?" Toushirou counter-attacked.

"I didn't struggle, so they didn't fight me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I let myself get captured in order to prevent war against the Soul Society. I don't want any enemies here."

"I don't think they know about the Soul Society, Ami..." her brother slowly said.

"Why not? They're humans that have intense spiritual pressure, especially that Colonel, the kid with the red coat, and the suit of armor."

"I don't think we're even in the World of the Living anymore..."

_Closing Theme: Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade_

~1~1~1~1~

A/N: If you are confused, feel free to ask questions! Review, review, review, please! That little button below isn't there for nothing. If you don't to review, that's fine. Just favorite this and/or watch it, please!


	2. Chapter 2: The Locked Gate

A/N: Hello, people. This is yet another crossover that I've been hoping to start for a long time. It is FMA and my Bleach Series, Lost and Found. Please read that story before you read this one please. This actually takes place after the next arc after I finish the one I'm currently working on, so **Beware: this might have spoilers for that next L&F arc.**

I'm rewriting Lost and Found into Winter Rose. If you want to see a deeper profile on Ami and/or the relationship between her and Toushirou, please read one or both.

This also follows/takes place in the first FMA series. So brush up on your first series FMA knowledge.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or Bleach. I only own Ami and half the plot at this point.

~2~2~2~2~

_Opening Theme: Again by Yui_

**Tobira no Mukou E**

**Part 1: At the Beginning**

**Chapter 2: The Locked Gate **

The two siblings were up throughout the rest of the day. Ami was trying to teach to her brother the strange language that these people were speaking. She didn't fully understand why she was the only one who could understand it, but she knew it was for a reason.

Anyways, later that night, Ami fell asleep after teaching her brother the basics of this alien language and a couple hours later, Toushirou fell asleep right beside her. Those who came in to check up on them during both day and night said that, even though they were brother and sister, they looked so comfortable (and cute) together.

Some of them already knew this as fact, but it obvious that Toushirou was the oldest. He had the most protective instincts and the sharpest reflexes. While they were asleep, whenever a guard would appear at the door of their cell, his grip around Ami's shoulders would tighten subconsciously, as if he was sensing that the guard had some dirty trick up his sleeve.

Edward had to fight the Colonel (almost literally) in order to get Alphonse permission to go down to the East HQ prison cellar. Edward didn't ask why, because, he too, wanted permission to go and see the one whom he had fought with.

Edward didn't trust this Hitsugaya character. Not yet. Hitsugaya was one of the few strongest opponents that Edward had ever faced. The guy was fast, and he was using some unfamiliar, strange form of alchemy. Yet at the same time, he knew that it wasn't alchemy, just something similar to it.

Right next to him, Alphonse observed the girl, Ami. She pronounced her name in a very strange way, "Ah-me", something he found, and would always find, fascinating about her. Funnily enough, though, Ami and her brother were nearly the same height as Ed. He wondered if Ami reacted the same way as Ed did when someone called her "short", or what about her brother? These two were intriguingly mysterious, and everyone would agree with Alphonse, even the special visitor coming that next morning.

But these two siblings were so similar to the Elric Brothers in so many ways; it was starting to creep many people out. Edward and Toushirou, the eldest pair, were both pretty much the same height and fought hard, yet at the same time, they always held back just a bit. Alphonse and Ami, the youngest pair, both had a kind nature and always worried about their brothers and always wanted to help rather than hurt.

"Brother?" Alphonse had asked Edward while the two were down in that prison.

"Yeah?" Edward's tone of voice suggested that he was preoccupied, Al mentally noted.

"Do you think they did anything wrong?"

It took a while for the eldest to answer. "No," he said when he finally responded. "They are just...mysterious..."

"I think we can all agree on that," Al replied gently. "But...why did you have to fight the Colonel just to get us permission to go down here? Maybe he thinks they're dangerous..."

"We can't know that for sure until the Fuhrer has questioned them himself."

Edward's sentence above made Alphonse break his gaze from Ami. "Fuhrer King Bradley? He's coming here?"

Ed's gaze never wavered from Toushirou. "At least, that's what I keep hearing."

Why? Why did these two siblings affect them, the Elric Brothers, like this? The more Ed studied Toushirou, the more he couldn't help but believe that they were both alike in so many ways.

"Come on, Al," Edward softly said after a minute or two of silence, "We can't do anything here." The suit of armor followed him after one last gaze at Ami.

~F~U~L~L~M~E~T~A~L~~A~L~C~H~E~M~I~S~T~

That afternoon, the Fuhrer walked down the hallways with his second-in-command, Brigadier General Basque Grand.

"Maybe they really are dangerous. If they are, Sir," Grand was saying, "please give me permission to execute them on the spot."

The Fuhrer frowned visibly at this. "No, General. I cannot let you do that just yet. And if I do execute them, it will be the right way."

Their conversation was cut off by an exaggerated, "No, Nii-san! It's not _'Arthur'_, it's _'author'_!" Then, the girl's voice softened. "Sorry, Nii-san. I know it's hard, but you've gotta keep trying. So you can actually understand what these people are saying! That and respond back to them in a way that they can understand."

The two Hitsugaya siblings looked up just as the Fuhrer and the Brigadier General appeared at the door of their cellar. Ami heard her brother growl, though no one heard it but her, and saw him move slightly in front of her. Ami resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes.

Why did her brother insist on protecting her all the time? He knew very well that she could take care of herself. Although she thought his concern was sweet, sometimes, she really couldn't take his over-protectiveness.

_~Back to the task at hand, you idiot!~_ She heard her inner self scream at her. Her more aggressive personality, which she dubbed Inner Ami, was really the one who always kicked her into high gear, prompting Ami's never-ending determination.

_~Alright, fine.~_ She grumbled back. Yet, she did as Inner Ami told her to do.

According to his uniform, she had a feeling that the man with the eye patch was the big guy, just like Yamamoto-soutaichou and Hoshimoto-hokagechou. He was the one to truly be respected.

The guy in the back of the eye patched man, Ami knew that Toushirou did not like. He was giving off a glare to the two siblings, something that Toushirou was indeed returning, while the eye patched man was giving the two a look that suggested that he was deep in thought.

Then, the one deep in thought spoke, as Ami understood best to her unknown knowledge of this country, "Bring these two to Central, as well as Colonel Mustang and his team, and the Elric Brothers. All of those involved in the capture of these two prisoners must come to Central immediately. The train leaves in four hours."

"Yes, Sir," the mean-looking one said, following the other man out of the prison cellar.

~F~U~L~L~M~E~T~A~L~~A~L~C~H~E~M~I~S~T~

The next morning, Ami awoke to a rustle of chains. She opened her eyes just in time to see her brother walk over to her. Struggling to get into a sitting position, as it was hard with all the chains weighing her down, he sat down beside her. His turquoise eyes stared at her with barely any emotion at all, but when she finally got to a sitting position, leaning against the wall now, three emotions filled his eyes.

Concern, confusion, and nervousness.

It wasn't everyday she saw any of these three emotions from Toushirou, not mentioning all three of them together. When he spoke, he spoke in their native language, Japanese.

_"I've just come back from questioning,"_ he said, evidently trying to hold his emotions in place. He was always good at doing so, Ami being the only one who could really read him.

_"How was it?"_ she asked him.

_"Thanks for teaching me this strange language, Amestrian, was it?"_ She nodded, and he continued. _"I actually understood, even if it was the main points, and I tried my best to make them understand me. Apparently, I wasn't the first one they questioned. They did the Colonel before me, along with his team, as they were there when I was. They're questioning the blonde-haired kid and the armor now. When they're done, they'll come for you."_

She nodded to show to him that she understood. _"Listen, Nii-san, those two..."_

He leaned closer, his way of urging her to continue.

_"Those two are brothers. Their name is Elric, the Elric brothers."_

_"Elric..."_

_"Yes, Edward Elric,"_ Ami went on, _"is the oldest, believe it or not. The suit of armor is the youngest brother, Alphonse Elric."_

_"How do you know this?"_

_"Alphonse and I had a short talk while you and Edward were fighting. I could tell he was the youngest by his voice. You know, you and Edward seem a lot alike."_

Toushirou let a light blush creep across his face._ "No! He and I are nothing alike!"_

_"You're both the oldest,"_ Ami pointed out. _"You both can be pretty aggressive and, ahem, a bit overprotective, not to mention, you both are highly attractive."_ She knew this would deepen her brother's blush. And it did. _"And slightly short for your age."_

And she knew that this would irk him. And it did.

_"I am not short,"_ he angrily muttered. _"Everyone else is just so freakishly tall."_

Ami couldn't help but laugh. She definitely hadn't heard that one before.

~F~U~L~L~M~E~T~A~L~~A~L~C~H~E~M~I~S~T~

When it came to her turn for questioning about two, three hours later, she felt uneasy, yet she tried not to. She decided to pull the "tough girl act", but after a mental trashing from Inner Ami, she decided against it.

As Ami looked around the room she was in, she observed her surroundings. There was a desk, at which she was seated on one side, and the eye-patched man seated on the other. Standing beside one side of the desk was the man she saw the one-eyes man walk in with, the mean-looking one, and standing on the other side was the Colonel she vaguely saw her brother fight with. Behind her were two couches, both of which she saw on her way in. Seated on one were the suit of armor, the red-coated kid, and a man with sandy blonde hair with something like a cigarette. Seated on the other were a blonde-haired woman, a red-haired slightly overweight man, a black-haired young man with glasses on, and finally a white-haired man who would not open his eyes, reminding her eerily of Ichimaru Gin, who had turned traitor against Aizen and just resumed his position of Third Division Captain.

Ami turned back to the man in charge, just as he spoke, in his own native language.

"First of all, can you understand me?"

Ami nodded, her mind slightly on the thought of what Alphonse looked like under the armor. She mentally shook her head, refusing to get yet another mental jumping from Inner Ami.

"Yes, Sir, I can."

"Good," the man said. "You actually can speak our language better than your brother can. Have you been teaching him?"

"Yes, Sir, every minute that we're awake," Ami said. She tried so hard to stifle a yawn, but had failed.

The man waited until after she finished yawning, convincing those in the room with her that she had not gotten enough sleep.

"How do you know our language if you've never been here before?" the man asked, sternly.

"Honestly, Sir, I have no idea," Ami said, half-lying. Maybe it was the Star that she was protecting... Maybe it was Suzushouka, her zanpaktou, telling her everything...

He paused a moment before he continued, this time with a smile. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am the Fuhrer, King Bradley." He motioned to the mean-looking guy. "This is Brigadier General Basque Grand and on my other side is Colonel Roy Mustang."

Ami nodded, gesturing that it was a pleasure to meet them. The Colonel, maybe so, he seemed somewhat nice, but the General, not so much. He was still giving Ami the stink eye. "On the couches behind you," Ami turned around, "are Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Sergeant Kain Fuery, Warrant Officer Falman, Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Major Ed-"

"Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric," Ami finished for him. Before anyone could ask her how she knew that, she said, "Mr. Alphonse and I introduced ourselves and I overhead Mr. Edward introduce himself to my brother."

"I see," the Fuhrer said, as Ami turned back around, determined to not look at anyone, especially not at Grand, whose stink eye had just turned deadly. "You are already acquainted with the Elric Brothers."

Ami said nothing. She could sense that the Fuhrer would lead her into a trap whenever she spoke. Toushirou would know what to do in this situation.

But Toushirou wasn't here right now. She was.

"So tell me how you got here," the Fuhrer said, making Ami sure that this question would lead her straight into a deadly trap if she wasn't careful.

"I'm from another world," she said, hearing Inner Ami tell her to _'just tell the truth.'_ "I came here through what we call the _Senkaimon_, or in your language, the Tunnel World Gate."

"Is that so?" The Fuhrer asked.

"Yes, Sir," Ami confirmed.

Edward, however, was immediately intrigued when he heard 'gate' and 'the other side'.

"Can you open this Gate of yours?" The Fuhrer asked.

"Always, Sir."

"Your brother told us the same thing about the Gate," the Fuhrer said. "We didn't really believe him. Your story seemed too far-fetched to believe. How do we know you are not lying to us?"

Before Ami could open her mouth, the blond-haired kid stood up immediately. "She mentioned something about the Gate, Sir. The other side of the Gate."

Ami, surprised at his actions, immediately thought, _'Tobira no mukou e,'_ which was the Japanese translation for _'the other side of the gate.'_

"I doubt if she's an alchemist, Sir," Edward continued. "But if she has knowledge about the Gate, then I know I can trust her and her brother."

Ami merely stared at him. Admiration, gratefulness were the two emotions that filled her entire being. Edward really was like her brother in so many ways.

Colonel Mustang spoke up next, saluting to the Fuhrer, "I apologize for my subordinate's sudden and rude behavior, but I too believe the siblings' story. Fullmetal is right, I'm afraid."

"I see," the Fuhrer, motioning for the Colonel to put his hand down, who did so. "Please take this girl back to the cellar."

~F~U~L~L~M~E~T~A~L~~A~L~C~H~E~M~I~S~T~

It had been nearly seven hours, Ami didn't really know, when someone came back for her and Toushirou. Both Hitsugayas looked up, yet another language lesson interrupted, but this time, it wasn't any man in a blue uniform. Instead, two familiar people appeared.

Alphonse Elric laughed. "We have got to stop meeting like this, huh?" Ami let out a soft smile.

"Yeah," she agreed, turning to Edward. "Why'd you help me?"

Edward seemed taken back by the question. "Because, in all honesty, you remind me of Al here. He's a terrible liar. Truthfully, he can't lie save his life, and you seem the same way."

"That is her, at that exact point," Toushirou spoke up.

"_Rule #7: Always be specific when you lie_," Ami recited. She had come up with fifty rules for the perfect way to live your life. That was one of them. "As you could tell, I was somewhat vague. If I was lying, I would have gone into full detail, like what the Gate looks like, for example."

"Speaking of the Gate," Alphonse interrupted, "The Fuhrer has decided to let you two try and open the Gate to go home. He's willing to let you guys go, as long you guys don't reappear and cause any more trouble."

Ami turned to Toushirou and smiled, who gave her a tiny smirk back.

They could go home. Finally.

~F~U~L~L~M~E~T~A~L~~A~L~C~H~E~M~I~S~T~

Toushirou had finally gotten his zanpaktou back. He was here in a ballroom, with those who were at his questioning, as well as his sister.

The Fuhrer spoke up. "Well, if this works, as you say it will, Miss Ami, goodbye."

She nodded politely as Toushirou held out his sword. A light faintly glowed at the end of the blade, which summoned a shouji style door to appear, but then quickly disappear.

"Huh?" Ami was confused. The Gate never did this. Whenever the gate faded like that, from what she read and heard, it meant that the Gate was refusing to let them in. That wasn't good. That was never good.

"Ami, run some tests on this damn thing," Toushirou suddenly and sternly belted out, trying to open the Gate by turning the blade sideways. "What's going on?"

It took a while to answer, but when she answered, it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "Nii-san, I'm physically stronger than you are. I might be able to get the Gate open."

"_I'm fine, Ami, I got it!_" He angrily snapped and she jumped back in fright. "Just tell me what's going wrong, dammit!"

She could swear her eyes were tearing up. She took a deep breath. "The gate is refusing to open."

Edward was deep in thought. This was indeed a strange pair.

"And what does that mean?!" He still sounded angry. Ami was confused. He was the genius, not her. Why couldn't he figure this out for himself?

Alphonse mentally sighed. Now was not the time to start an argument.

There was a bright light and it immediately faded completely as soon as it came. Toushirou lowered his sword, anger and shock evident all over his face.

Ami audibly gulped, evidently going to start crying, whether from unable to be going home or her brother yelling at her, no one could tell, not even her.

"It means..." she finally spoke, "that the Gate...is locked..."

In other words...

"We're stuck here," Ami continued, watching her brother's anger not lessen, but grow. Anger at her, she didn't know, but she had a feeling. "For a very long time..."

_Closing Theme: Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade_

~2~2~2~2~

A/N: If you are confused, feel free to ask questions! Review, review, review, please! That little button below isn't there for nothing. If you don't to review, that's fine. Just favorite this and/or watch it, please!


End file.
